Switching converters are used in numerous applications and numerous types of converters are known.
Numerous rectifier bridge architectures and other bridgeless architectures are known among AC-DC converters, based on switching two transistors (generally MOS transistors) mounted in midpoint cascode (totem pole).
These converters are generally used for their efficiency in correcting the power factor (Power Factor Corrector—PFC).
There is a need to improve totem pole converters.